Isaboba Danger  AUTORA EXCLUIU A FIC
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Hermione tem uma irmã com o cabelo melhor que o dela e que também vai para Hogwarts. E agora?
1. As beesha tudo

_Título original: _Isabella Granger **(Já começou bem!)**  
><em>Autora:<em> Annabella Cullen  
><em>Link: <em>http:/ * www. *fanfiction. * com. * br/his* toria/135613/Isabell *a_Granger **(Só a quantidade de personagens que ela selecionou já é quase uma one-shot! Alguém avisa pra menina que só se seleciona os principais?)**  
><em>Sinopse:<em> E se Hermione Granger tivesse uma irmã? **(Ela provavelmente teria um cabelo melhor.) **e se ela também fosse para Hogwarts? veja tudo isso e muito mas em Isabella Granger **(Muito mas em Isabella? Só eu achei que parece que a autora está dizendo que tá tudo na pobre Isabobinha? E é muito difícil colocar letra maiúscula em começo de frase? )**

**Adoro falar palavrão, então se você não gosta, não leia.**  
><strong>A fic é Humor &amp; Angst porque é angustiante de ler.<br>O FanFiction não deixa postar links, então se quiser ver as fotos ou acessar a fic original, retire os espaços e os asteriscos (é, eu sei que me empolguei com eles, mas é que não tava querendo ir, poxa).  
><strong>

**_xx_**

_**Capítulo 1 - Personagens**_

_Notas iniciais do capítulo:_Esses são os personagens. **(Então quer dizer que quando você colocou o título do capítulo como "Personagens" não era brincadeira? CHO-QUEI, BEESHA!)**

P.O.V Narrador **(Normalmente, quando se faz um capítulo só pra se apresentar personagens, o POV é do narrador, sabes?)**

Isabella Granger: Está **(Está onde?) **é Isabella uma garota de 13 anos que está indo para Hogwarts junto com sua irmã Hermione Granger e lá conhece Edward, sua paixão **(Pontuação é luxo! E que garota de TREZE ANOS tem PAIXÃO?)  
><strong>Isabella (http *:/estrelando *. *r7. * com/fotos/86/21/fto **_ft2_108621. *jpg )

Hermione Granger: Uma simples garota **(Simples garota ou garota simples? Falar 'simples garota' parece que está desfazendo a Hermione por ela ser uma garota.)**, tem 13 anos e a sua maior alegria é ler e ficar com sua irmã Isabella **(Elas são gêmeas ou uma das duas é adotada? Só essas duas opções explicam elas serem irmãs e terem a mesma idade.)  
><strong>Hermione(h *ttp:/ *. * blogspot. * com/_syquA7AjR *Js/SZm6-H5V7QI/AAAAAAAACNU */YbWFlVDHgk4/s400/hermio *ne_2(32).jpg )

Harry Potter: O "menino que sobreviveu" é o que todos pensam dele **(La pregunta? Ele é o que as pessoas pensam ou as pessoas pensam que ele é "O menino que sobreviveu"?) **mas ninguém o compreende verdadeiramente... exeto Hermione **(E ninguém vai ler e gostar disso, EXETO ripadores. Ou gente analfabeta.)  
><strong>Harry(http:/blo *g.* jangadeiroonline. * com *.br/uploads/ *2011/03/* harry_potter. * jpg )

Rony: Um Weasley ruivinho **(Se não fosse um Weasley ruivo, não seria um Weasley! Ou seria adotado. Ou bastardo, vai saber.)** e simples, muito legal mas gosta de ser ouvido **(Ele é bem legal, o problema é que ele quer que as pessoa ouçam o que ele diz. Isso realmente é um defeito.)**e faz tudo por seus amigos,**(Pontuação é luxo! [2]** **Pontua direito, porra! *joga livro de gramática na autora*) **tem uma quedinha por Hermione, mas ama verdadeiramente Renesmee! **(PÁRA TUDO! RON AMA A RENESMEE? Porra, mas o que ela tá fazendo aqui? Pensemos: se ela é filha da Isabobinha e do Edward, e eles estão na escola, como ela existe? E por que o Ron ama ela? )  
><strong>Rony(http:/3 *.. *com/_hs2* RVXBWNHA/TK1q * WquvkMI/AAAAAA * AABlU/oZkBhgeyU78/s1600/ron_ * )

Renesmee: Tem 13 anos, é uma linda ruivinha **(RUIVA? A Renesmee é morena, cacete! *joga Saga Crepúsculo na autora*)** pertence a familia Cullen, **(Pontuação é luxo! [3])**é apaixonada por Rony e correspondida! **(Que alegria, carai! /gira)  
><strong>Renesmee(http:/ *.co * m/image/photos/1640000 * 0/Bella-Thorn-CeCe- * Jones-shake-it-up-16400574-4 * )

Edward: É um Cullen, tem 14 anos, é o sonho de consumo de várias meninas mas é apaixonado e correspondido por Isabella! **(Quanto amor :D)  
><strong>Edward(http * :/youaredoin * gthatwrong. files * . * /2010/07/360228-e * dward_c ** )

Alice: É uma baixinha super fofa e tem uma paixonite por moda, **(Já que o livro de gramática não te ensinou nada, toma outro *joga outro livro de gramática na autora*)** tem 13 anos e namora jasper um lindo loiro. **(Nome próprio com letra maiúscula é luxo também! E que história é essa de um monte de pré-adolescentes de TREZE ANOS se apaixonando, namorando e sabe-se lá o que mais eles vão fazer? Jesus ilumine a cabeça dessa autora.)  
><strong>Alice(http * :/3. * . * com/_Vk7 * AfgkZxUk/S-HJoShuR9I/AAAA ** AAAAAYo/wt1yC5UUmIE/s1600/ * alice-cullen-ashley-greene-new-moon. * jpg )

Jasper: É um lindo loiro, **(Já tinha sacado que ele é um lindo loiro.) **intêligente **(Tão intêligente quanto a autora?) **e meio muscoloso, **(Por que os garotos são sempre meio musculosos? Preconceito com gordinhos ou magrelos?)** namora Alice e é perdidamente apaixonado por ela **(O QUE? PERDIDAMENTE APAIXONADO? Quantos anos essa porra tem? Deve ter a mesma idade que ela e é PERDIDAMENTE APAIXONADO? Sentá lá, Claudia)**, mesmo com todas as garotas o enchendo **(Cadê a foto do rapaz? Preconceito por ele ser loiro.)**

Emmett: É um belo fortão,cullen e namora Rosalie uma bela loira **(Quanta gente bela, não? :D)  
><strong>e é perdidamente apaixonado por ela! **(Descrição maravilhosa! *bate palminha*)  
><strong>Emmett(htt * .com ** /twilightsaga/im * ages/5/50/ * Emmett-emmett-cullen-962 * 8209-300-400 * .jpg )

Rosalie: Rosalie Hale é uma bela loira **(Nem comento '-')**e é perdidamente apaixonada por Emmett, **(Ela também é PERDIDAMENTE APAIXONADA? Mas que caralho, viu.)** é irmã de Jasper Hale os dois são loiros **(Já tinha entendido que eles são loiros. Mas obrigada por deixar mais claro.) **e extremamente atraentes **(Eles são belos E atraentes? Interessante.)**

São os principais gostaram? **(Os principais também são conhecidos como bando de pré-adolescentes de 13 e 14 anos que ACHAM que se apaixonaram perdidamente por alguém. E respondendo se gostei: NÃO!)**

_Notas finais do capítulo: _Gostaram? **(Já perguntou antes e eu já respondi. Mas tudo bem, eu respondo de novo. NÃO!)**

**_xx_**

**Tem uma coisa que eu ainda não saquei... Que pessoa em sã consciência coloca fotos de gente com quase VINTE E CINCO ANOS para representar pré-adolescentes de TREZE ANOS? Tudo bem, só o fato de ter misturado Crepúsculo com Harry Potter já esclarece que a pessoa não está em sã consciência. É, acho que saquei... Essa autora cheira orégano!**


	2. Retardamento mental

**_Capítulo 2 - A Carta_**

_Notas iniciais do capítulo:_ Espero que gostem **(Dificilmente. Mas você pode tentar.)**

**_xx_**

P.O.V Isabella

- Hermione,Isabella venham já para baixo! - grita minha mãe mas eu e Hermione não demos atenção eu estava ouvindo música e Hermione lendo **(Mas se ela tava ouvindo música, como ouviu a mãe chamando? E decida o tempo verbal dessa joça, querida autora! *joga livro de português na autora*)**

- HERMIONE,ISABELLA VENHAM AGORA! - ela berrou e eu tirei os fones e Hermione largou o livro e descemos

- Sim mãe! - nós dissemos **(Oh, irmãs que respondem a mãe juntas! Bem original. Palminhas pra você.)**

- Suar cartas chegaram! **(Não saquei por que a mãe tá feliz com cartas.)** - ela disse

- Anúncios,anúncios mais anúncios MEU DEUS! - diz Hermione **(Tive que ler milhões de vezes para conseguir entender que deveria ter reticências antes daquele "MEU DEUS!". Parecia que tava reclamando que tinham anúncios demais.)**

- O que é maninha? **(Se você não sabe como eu vou saber? Procura no Google. Ou coloca uma vírgula ali pra frase fazer sentido.)**- perguntei

- Eu vou para Hogwarts!** (Uma nascida trouxa que sabe de Hogwarts? Interessante.** **E ELA SÓ VAI PRA HOGWARTS AOS TREZE ANOS? Tem algo meio errado por aqui, não?)**- ela explodiu **(Oh no! Pronto, uma personagem a menos. Um minuto de silêncio.)**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **(Não dava para colocar mais exclamações?)** YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY! **(Ah, quanta alegria... E retardamento!) **- nós comemoramos eu e Hermione somos melhores amigas **(Pontuação pra que? É luxo! Mas essa fic é muito luxuosa, viu.)**

- Deixa eu ver anúncios **(É Hermione, deixa ela ver os anúncios! PORRA!) **anúncio de sapatos, anúncios de bolsas,liquidação de sapatos de bolsas **(Sapatos feitos de bolsa?) **e EU VOU PARA HOGWARTS! **(Overdose de exclamações!)** - explodi **(Mais uma personagem explodindo! Isso sim é motivo para comemorar!)**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY! -eu e Hermione comemoramos **(Mas haja comemoração, viu!)**

- Nós vamos para Hogwarts! **(Ainda estou pensando como caralhos elas sabem de Hogwarts.) **- gritamos e nossa mãe nos abraçou **(Eu acho que a mãe tava tentando fazer elas pararem de agir como retardadas.)**

- Que bom minhas filhas! **(WHAT? A MÃE SABE DE HOGWARTS TAMBÉM? Como nascidos trouxas sabem de Hogwarts? Querida autora, procure se informar mais sobre Harry Potter antes de tentar escrever um fic. *joga os livros do Harry Potter na autora*) **- ela disse

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **(CA-RA-LHO! Pra que toda essa felicidade? Elas nem deviam saber de Hogwarts, para começo de conversa!) **- gritamos

- Temos que esperar Hagrid, o que é hagrid? **(Provavelmente alguém mais inteligente que você.)** - eu perguntei

- Eu sou Hagrid! **(CARALHO! Ele veio de onde? Saiu do meio da carta?)** - grita **(Hagrid tem problemas auditivos?)** um homem meio peludo, mas parecia ser simpático **(Ótima descrição para o Hagrid *bate palminha*)**

- Oiii! - nós dissemos **(Elas só sabem falar juntas? Acho que é para deixar mais claro o retardamento delas.)**

- Vamos garotas precisamos comprar suas coisas! **(Mas não vai nem explicar que elas são bruxas e que Hogwarts é uma escola? E por que foi o Hagrid e não Dumbledore? Elas são nascidas trouxas, porra! E a pontuação manda lembranças.)**- ele disse

- Comprar? **("Não. Na verdade nós vamos é roubar mesmo". LESAAAADAS!)** - perguntamos

- É! - ele disse nos puxando **(Hagrid apressadinho. Hm... Acho que tem sexo chegando, hein? -q)**

- Diz para o papai que amamos ele! **(Não ía nem dar beijinho de tchau na mãe? Além de lesadas, são mal-educadas.)**- disse Hermione

- Podem dizer agora! - diz meu pai entrando **(CA-RA-LHO! De onde esse povo brota, meu? Tavam anexados na carta?)**

- Tchau papai tchau mamãe! - nós os abraçamos** (A Hermione não queria dizer que amava o pai? Cadê o 'eu te amo'?)**

- Tchau queridas! **(QUE TIPO DE PAIS DEIXAM AS FILHAS SAÍREM COM UM CARA COMO HAGRID SEM AO MENOS UMA MÍNIMA EXPLICAÇÃO? PORRA, eles não são bruxos!)**- eles disseram e Hagrid nos puxou mais forte AIIIIIII **(Essa pressa do Hagrid é realmente suspeita. Ele quer é ficar sozinho com elas e PLAY! *bate uma mão na outra*)**

_Notas finais do capítulo: _NA próxima é o beco diagonal! **("... Com o Hagrid apressadinho mandando ver no motel!" Ok, eu fiquei com nojo depois de tentar imaginar isso '-')**

**_xx_**

**A cada frase dessa fic que eu leio, mais eu chego à conclusão de que essa autora é chegada em umas ervinhas. Ela não coloca ponto no final das frases, mas tem uma overdose de exclamações e interrogações. Vai entender!**


End file.
